pembletonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Society of Pem
''"The nature and function of the society are said to be an enigma to the uninvested. Many claim that they control the financial world, whilst others whisper that they oversee the black-market deals in the Understreets and backrooms of Pem. Some claim that they act on behalf of the Lord Protector, acting as secret extensions of his Office across the Commonwealth. From others, rumours swirl that they seek godly power to seize control of Pem's destiny. A great number stalwartly deny its existence whether from non-belief or from fear of retribution and finally, more than anything else, most have never even heard of it." '' The Secret Society of Pem is an alleged secret society, supposedly headquartered in Pembleton, that serves an unknown function, if it exists at all. The Society was a little-acknowledged topic of discussion prior to the posthumous publication of Martin Humbleberg's half-finished exposé on the organisation. Following its publication, the exposé and The Society became a rallying point for wayward conspiracy-theorists. In recent years The Society has become a popular subject of fiction works in Pemblish literary circles, stemming from Humbleberg's writings. Humbleberg's Exposé An exposé on the organisation was written by the poet and novelist Martin Humbleburg shortly before his death. In the document, Humbleberg alleges that the society was responsible for the "vast majority, if not all" of the major political and economic events in Pem, dating back to the founding of the Lesser Kingdom. The half-finished manuscript was found in Humbleberg's apartment shortly after his death in 5 GE and published by his family shortly thereafter, following public and private interest. In the exposé, Humbleberg focuses on major events such as the Abolition Decree, Harryhausen's Fall & the Civil War, the Spice Crash and even the perceived Aleurian Technological Explosion of recent times to build his case of the society's influence. Alongside an emphasis on widely known events that would have attracted the general reader, he included numerous references to lesser-known crises, such as the Codification Botheration of 177BGE, to add further credibility and context to his claims. Upon its release, the publication was modestly successful and featured in numerous book stores across the major settlements of the Commonwealth. Newly-minted conspiracy theorists lauded the exposé as a ground-breaking and revelatory document. In the words of self-proclaimed Conspiracist-in-Chief Nicholas Prince, the posthumous publication exposed the "dark underside of the not-so-Commonwealth" and amounted to a "political power-keg, with... imminent and long reaching repercussions for the established order". However, the work was not perceived as a serious exposé by the vast majority of consumers. The Pembleton Illustrated News reported that readers enjoyed its mysterious political narrative and themes, as well as its sections on obscure elements of Pemblish history, rather than treating it as a genuine, critical work. Needless to say, the "political repercussions" anticipated by conspiracists never materialised. Academic Criticism and On-going Influence There have been a number of dismissive critiques of the exposé by scholars and the general public alike. Humbleberg had a persistent history of substance-induced psychosis, which may also have contributed to his death. As a result, many have disregarded the expose as the ramblings of a madman. Scholars have also noted that, despite its general historical accuracy, there are some outlandish inconsistencies in the evidence proposed in the exposé. In particular, Humbleberg makes a number of references to nonsensical and fictitious laws, such as the outlawing of Pantaloons in specific parts of Pembleton at different times. Furthermore, Humbleberg rests much of his argument on the idea that The Society is masterminded by an un-named professor of the University of Pembleton. Humbleberg claims that this "well-dressed individual" makes use of a parrot-filled, sewer-navigating vessel (comparable in size to Pembleton Cathedral) to travel across both time and space. Humbleberg claims that the society has used this to out-maneuver any and all attempts to undo its plans across the centuries. Other arguments aside, the constant references to the professor and his "Parrot Box" (as Humbleberg refers to it) have lead to the work being unilaterally dismissed by academics as the work of a bumbling psychotic. Some journalists and writers have noted that, as Humbleberg was a well known novelist, the 'exposé' may simply have been a draft of an upcoming novel. In recent years, the work has gained a cult following among literary fans as a masterpiece that was "ahead of its time". These positive critiques have raised the "Secret Society of Pem" to legendary status among literary circles, whilst cementing its existence as purely fictional.